thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lying Game (Game)
The Lying Game is a game invented by Sutton Mercer, along with Charlotte Chamberlin, Madeline Rybak, and Laurel Mercer. Show At the outset of the television show, it seems as though the girls have taken a step back from the lying game- though that doesn't mean anyone in Scottsdale has forgotten them. Mads suggests starting back up with a lying game to take revenge on Nisha, but Charlotte dismisses her, telling her Sutton will never go for the idea. Lying Games All of the lying games mentioned in the show took place in the past. *During a lying game that took place the summer of sophomore year, Sutton, Mads and Char frequently took the extra Mercer car (which they had dubbed Sylvia), and siphoned the gas from Kristin Mercer's car. *In 2009, after losing her virginity to Ryan, and learning he wasn't into it and she wasn't his first, Sutton pulled her first Lying Game prank on him by telling him about a costume party, Ryan shows up as Harry Potter but the police were at the party, the police and everyone at the party thought he called them and it got 15 kids written up for possession. *Sutton pulled a lying game a few years prior to the show because of a transfer student named Hillary because she didn't feel Hillary paid her the deference she deserved. She would steal small things of Hillary's, and send them back wrapped like a gift once they had been replaced- eventually driving Hillary to transfer schools again. (The gift-wrapping of a black ribbon around a white box became a trademark of a lying game.) *A lying game that took place in 2010, a year before the show begins, nearly got Dan Whitehorse suspended from the police force. Books The Lying Game was created in May over 5 years before the first book begins, it is an intense pranking game, where the girls pull cunning, cruel stunts that are often almost fatal, on not only the rest of the community but also on one another. By the time the book series starts, the girls are still very much into the lying game, constantly pulling them on one another and plotting new ones as means of getting even. Membership Cards The girls made membership cards for each member of the lying game, but other than that not much is known about it. The card states the member's name, their position, and the date of their membership. For example, Sutton's says 'SUTTON MERCER: EXECUTIVE PRESIDENT AND DIVA', while Madeline is 'EMPRESS OF STYLE'. Later, when the Twitter twins earn acceptance as members, they request the titles 'Mistress of Awesomeness' and 'High Princess', respectively. The back of the card lists the only rules of the game: 1. Don't tell ANYONE. Telling will be punishable by expulsion! 2. Only three people allowed in the club at one time. (The word three was crossed out and changed to four) 3. Every new prank must be better than the last. Those who out-do one another earn a special badge! 4. If we're really in trouble, if it's not a prank, we will say the sacred code words: "Cross my heart, hope to die" This means 9-1-1! Listed under were the pranks that were off-limits, such as hurting animals, hurting little children, damaging irreplaceable objects or expensive items (Charlotte's dad's Porsche was listed as an example) or doing things that would send the government after them (someone wrote ha! after that). Also listed underneath, and underlined three times, was no more sexting. Lying Games * Stealing Kristen Mercer's car while she was shopping. * Turning Nisha's gym locker into a fake crime scene, complete with an actor hired to play a police officer. * Falsely reporting a dead body to the police. Category:The Lying Game Category:Games